


Should Have Been

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2011 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being apart, three friends finally get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Prompt: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways- [Raise Your Glass](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ) by Pink
> 
> Written for the lovely [](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/)**dragonydreams** in honour of my 7th Writing Anniversary. I had a heck of a time filling this prompt, which really surprised me. I finally had to scrap my original thought and go in a totally different direction. I do hope you like it, m’dear. I’m not going to give up on the other idea. It just might take me a while to work it out. Thanks be to Snogged for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-11-11.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It should have been awkward.

It should have been weird.

It should have been so very many things other than what it was.

What it was, was like coming home and Willow was pretty darn sure she would do whatever it took to keep the three of them together now that they were. Together. She frowned to herself. That sentence had gotten away from her a little bit. What she meant was there was going to be uproar from their friends when they found out, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her, or them. They deserved to be happy, damn it.

A cool finger tipped in chipped black nail polish moved over her forehead, chasing away the frown lines. “Too many thoughts?” Oz asked curiously.

Willow shrugged, not wanting to harsh the lassitude encompassing them, and hummed a little in satisfaction as Xander wrapped her in his arms from behind. “If she can still think after everything we just did then we did something wrong, my friend,” Xander said, propping his chin on her bare shoulder.

Oz turned to face them and propped his head on his hand while the other traced abstract patterns over Xander and Willow’s bare hips. “Point,” he conceded.

Willow smiled blissfully, eyes closed, as she turned to lie on her back between her two lovers and quoted in a dreamy voice, “So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways.”

Xander and Oz both blinked at her statement, looking at her with mild concern. “Willow?” Oz queried softly.

Eyes still closed, she stretched luxuriously and both men followed the movement of her breasts appreciatively. She practically purred out, “We’re misfits and freaks and I am totally okay with that. Oz, that thing you do with your tongue is illegal in most countries. And I never pegged Xander for Tantric Sex practices. I’ll be lucky if I can walk later.” She sighed, “I can feel the very Earth breathing.”

Oz snorted softly and smiled. “You’re high,” he said.

Willow shrugged and smiled, finally opening her eyes. “Maybe a little. The three of us created some serious energy. It was quite the buzz,” she replied as seriously as she could. She couldn’t hold the somber look for long, though. She just felt way too good.

Xander leaned down and kissed her and she happily reciprocated. Oz joined in after a few seconds and it didn’t take long before the three of them were writhing in a tangle of limbs again.

Yeah, what was happening between them should have been a whole lot of things, but after all the years of love, life, heartache, and pain between them it was the only thing it really could be: right.

-30-


End file.
